New Years Eve
by neoshay
Summary: The Possible's are holding a new year eve party and this year kim doesn't have anyone to kiss. OOC and maybe AU


It was currently New Year's Eve and the Possible's were holding a New Year's Eve party. Family and friends were all there to celebrate, even some of the villains were there. It was close to midnight and this year would be one year where Kim would have no one to kiss once it struck midnight.

_Sigh. This New Year Eve party is getting a bit tiring. I know I should be having fun, but I can't seem to get into the holiday spirit. _

With midnight getting closer Kim left the living room and slowly walked up into her room. Laying down on her bed her arm covering her eyes she lay there waiting for the time to pass by. Kim was close to falling asleep until she heard a tap on her window. Kim got up and made her way to the window to she just what made that noise. Looking at her window she saw the infamous Shego standing near her window.

"Shego! What're you doing here?"

"What am I doing? I'm enjoying the holiday. What are you doing, I'm pretty sure the party is downstairs not up."

"How would you know you didn't even show up at the party." _I even sent an invite to her._

"It's common sense that parties are held downstairs rather than up."

"T-that still doesn't explain what you're doing at my window."

"Isn't it obvious? I came to wish the Princess a Happy New Year."

_What does she mean "wish the Princess a Happy New Year"? Does she mean me? Why would Shego even do that; it's not like she cares for me or anything right?_

"Talking to yourself in your head Kimmie?" Shego said smirking.

Blushing. "N-no I was just thinking that's all."

"Hmmm if you say so. Do you mind if I come in I prefer not to talk to someone while outside a window."

"Uhh sure I guess."

"Thanks Kimmie." Shego said smiling.

_What's with that smile? It looks so nice on her, her face looks so gently are her eyes are calm. Wait what am I thinking I must be really tired that's all._

After closing her window Kim sat on her bed next to Shego. With awkwardness clearly in the air Kim couldn't help but fidgit her fingers while looking at her lap. Shego was the first to break the ice.

"So Kimmie anyone special you're going to kiss tonight?"

"W-what no I don't have anyone special."

"What bout that buffoon I thought you two were an item."

"Oh we broke up a few months ago I just didn't like him that way. What about you?

"I do."

"Then what're you doing here for, if you don't leave soon you won't be able to kiss him."

"I don't need to leave because that special someone is right here."

"Oh should I go get him for you I could run down and go get him for you."

_I wonder who it is maybe it's Drakken or Junior. Ew that'd be gross she can do way better than Drakken or Junior, but Junior's rich so maybe that's why._

"You don't need to do that Princess."

"But it's one minute before midnight, how are you going to kiss him if you don't get him." Kim said looking at her alarm clock.

"Because Princess the person I want to kiss at midnight is you."

_W-what _ "W-What?"

Before Kim could respond her clock changed to midnight and the next thing she knew Shego's lips were on hers and it felt perfect.

_OMG Shego's lips feel so soft and I really like this feeling._

Kim started kissing back her arms slowly becoming entangled in Shego's hair while Shego's arms were wrapped around Kim's body pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Shego then stuck out her tongue a bit licking Kim's lips as if asking Kim to open her mouth. Kim's mouth opened slightly trying to get some air, but couldn't since once her mouth opened Shego's tongue flew into her mouth. Soon both girls tongues started to twist and turn inside their mouths. Shego pushed Kim back onto her bed their hands intertwining with each others never once stopping the kiss. Only after a few minutes did Shego release Kim's mouth. Both girl's panting for air; Kim had a full blush covering her face while Shego's face was slightly darker.

"Happy New Year Kimmie." Shego said smiling while panting.

Kim's mind swirled with confusion and happiness, but she knew one thing. She liked Shego and Shego liked her.

"Yea Happy New Year Shego." Kim said with a smile.

_This was the best New Year Eve party ever._

They both kissed each other a few more times before going to sleep.

* * *

><p>HAPPY NEW YEAR :P<p> 


End file.
